L'amour d'une mère
by MoonDustAndStar
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire d'une mère qui n'a jamais voulu abandonner son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui demande. Two-Shot basé sur l'épisode 9x07 ; OS pouvant être assez durs par endroits, je pense. Death!fic
1. Chapitre 1 : L'accident

**Et me voici remise à l'écriture, toujours sur le même fandom de _Supernatural_ ! J'ai choisi d'écrire sur cet épisode, cette fois-ci, parce qu'il m'a vraiment émue... Surtout l'histoire de Timmy et de sa mère, en fait.**

 **Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas abandonné mon autre Two-Shot, simplement, je ne trouve toujours pas les bons mots pour finir mon histoire...**

 **Résumé :** **Ceci est l'histoire d'une mère qui n'a jamais voulu abandonner son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui demande.**

 **Personnages principaux :** **Timmy, la mère de Timmy**

 **Pairing : ****Aucun**

 **Spoilers :** **Fiction basée sur l'épisode 9x07 ("Bad Boys")**

 **Warning :** **Death!fic ; Cet OS peut être assez dur par endroits.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient dans la série _Supernatural_ (et heureusement, comme je l'ai déjà dit !), tout est la propriété des réalisateurs de la série. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cet OS.**

* * *

Timmy riait tellement qu'il sentait des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Décidément, il avait la meilleure mère du monde ! Elle parvenait à le faire rire en permanence, même quand il était triste, ou en colère... comme maintenant. Ses amis venaient de le rejeter de leur fête d'anniversaire, et uniquement parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de casser des verres ! Bon, okay, peut-être que ces verres valaient plutôt cher, mais ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute ! Quelqu'un l'avait bousculé et il avait heurté la table sur laquelle étaient les verres. Et cette personne ne s'était même pas dénoncée, ni même excusée !

Et puis soudain, Timmy revint dans le présent. Il le vit, il vit le cerf couché sur la route, blessé. Et il hurla :

\- Maman ! Attention !

Alors, elle donna un grand coup de volant pour l'éviter.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là, à cet instant précis, que tout bascula. La voiture dans le fossé, et lui dans la détresse. Et sa mère, dans le néant.

Il se réveilla soudain. Sa mère le secouait. Lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, avant de fermer les yeux, s'efforçant de réfléchir. Vite, vite. Elle sentait la chaleur, trop forte. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir à temps de la voiture, avant qu'elle ne prenne feu et n'explose. Alors elle décida de le sauver lui. Son fils, pour qui elle serait prête à tout donner. Même sa vie, même son âme.

\- Timmy ? Écoute-moi Timmy... Tu dois sortir de la voiture, d'accord ?

Le petit garçon essaya d'ouvrir la portière brûlante de la voiture, mais...

\- J'arrive pas à ouvrir ma portière, maman !

\- Brise la vitre alors, mon chéri ! Vite !

Timmy se mit à frapper sur la vitre, de toutes ses maigres forces. Elle finit par se fissurer, puis par se briser, après un _trop_ grand nombre de coups.

\- Maintenant, sors !, lui commanda sa mère. Passe par la fenêtre et _sors_!

Et il sortit. Il l'abandonna. La seule chose dont il se rappela, après coup, ce fut son sourire... et ses hurlements brefs, tandis que le feu la dévorait, elle, enfermée dans la voiture. Sa chère mère...

* * *

Il courait, cherchant désespérément quelqu'un, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, qui lui prouverait que tout n'était pas parti en fumée avec la voiture et sa mère.

La forêt disparut soudain, et apparut sous ses yeux une grange délabrée, tout comme son cœur désormais.

Il trébucha vers le bâtiment, épuisé et désespéré. La porte, rouillée, était également difficile à ouvrir, ce qui retarda encore son entrée dans cet abri précaire. Et ce fut lorsqu'il s'avança dans cette pénombre, qu'il comprit qu'il était définitivement seul... Alors il se laissa tomber sur le sol, se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et pleura. Il pleura tellement fort, et il la supplia de revenir. De ne pas le laisser seul. Il était trop jeune pour être laissé tout seul, et il ne méritait pas ça ! C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais il aurait préféré que sa mère revienne, et qu'elle souffre énormément, que de continuer à vivre sans personne à ses côtés...

Il sentit soudain un bref courant d'air lui balayer le visage, alors il releva la tête et...

Et il la vit, la peau tellement calcinée qu'il la reconnut à peine. Sa mère, qu'il venait de voir brûler.

\- Maman ? Maman, c'... c'est t... toi ?, balbutia-t-il.

Il peina à recouvrir sa voix. Elle ne pouvait pas être là, il le savait. Elle était partie quand elle avait explosé. Quand il l'avait abandonné. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Pas une réponse ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle se contentait de le regarder dans les yeux, avec une expression qu'il aurait trouvé effrayante sur n'importe quel autre visage que celui de sa mère.

\- Maman ? S'il-te-plaît, réponds-moi !, supplia le petit garçon.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Plus de langue à l'intérieur.

L'enfant retint un hurlement d'horreur et recula jusqu'au mur. Sa mère tendit une main calcinée vers lui, main qui retomba bien vite le long d'un flan vêtu de loques. Et Timmy ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps : il fondit en larmes. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse. Il croyait tellement en Dieu et en ses anges, et ils avaient laissé faire _ça_! Ce n'était pas possible... Il arrêterait d'y croire après cela, il en était sûr...

À travers ses sanglots, il entendit soudain un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un... ou quelque chose. Il s'en fichait royalement, désormais.

Sa mère le regarda encore quelques instants, puis disparut. Il aurait presque cru qu'elle avait... clignoté, en s'en allant. Comment cela était-il donc possible ? Puis il ne songea plus à ça. Il ne pensa plus à autre chose qu'au fait que sa mère l'avait quitté, encore une fois... Et pour de bon.

Du moins, le croyait-il...

* * *

 **J'espère vraiment que cette première partie d'OS vous aura plu, et que vous lirez la suite. Et aussi que vous me donnerez votre avis (qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, bien sûr) !**

 **La suite de cette histoire paraîtra normalement ce soir, au plus tard demain. Je l'ai déjà écrite, il ne me reste plus qu'à la corriger !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et voici, comme promis, la suite de mon premier OS (bon, en retard, mais bon, en général je ne respecte pas les délais que je m'impose. Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien ! Mais comme ça, vous serez prévenus pour mes prochaines fictions)...**

 **Comme vous pourrez bientôt le voir, il n'y a quasiment aucun lien entre les deux OS (sauf les personnages de Timmy et de sa mère, bien sûr), et cela parce qu'il y a une ellipse d'un an (je crois) entre l'accident et le moment où Timmy rencontre Dean et Sam.**

 **Personnages principaux : Timmy, la mère de Timmy, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester**

 **Pairing : Aucun, sauf peut-être une petite nuance de Dean/Robin. (Vous vous rappelez d'elle ? Il s'agit de la première petite amie de Dean.)**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux réalisateurs de la série. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cet OS.**

* * *

Dean s'élança à la poursuite de Robin. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la mère de Timmy la rattrape avant lui, parce que sinon... elle mourrait. Et il ne voulait pas que cela lui arrive. Pas quand il avait perdu tellement de gens qui lui étaient chers avant elle.

Heureusement, il la rattrapa à temps. Il la saisit par le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter net :

\- C'est pas la peine d'essayer, Robin ! T'arriveras pas à ouvrir la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Dean ? Ce n'est quand même pas un... un... un _fantôme_?!

Et puis soudain, la jeune femme hurla.

Dean se sentit être projeté contre le chambranle de la porte, puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Sam suppliait Timmy :

\- Laisse-la partir, Timmy. Je suis sûr que ça lui fait mal d'être ici. Et que c'est pour ça qu'elle...

Il aperçut juste les yeux écarquillés du jeune garçon avant de se sentir projeté en arrière. La douleur jaillit dans son dos lorsqu'il atterrit violemment sur la table basse.

Sam vit son frère se précipiter vers lui, mais être lui aussi propulsé en arrière. Puis la douleur dans sa poitrine lui coupa le souffle, et des larmes de douleur lui brouillèrent la vue.

Le fantôme de la mère de Timmy avança lentement au centre de la pièce, mains tendues en direction des deux frères. Leur douleur grimpait, grimpait, grimpait... jusqu'à devenir presque trop intense pour qu'ils puissent parler.

Dean, cependant, se concentra, déglutit et lança, d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Timmy... elle doit s'en aller. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ? Coup de poing kung-fu...

Alors, le petit garçon regarda sa mère, et, les yeux pleins de larmes, lui ordonna :

\- Tu dois t'en aller, maman... Tu peux plus faire ça. Tu peux plus faire mal à tout le monde pour me protéger.

Sa mère ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et ne relâcha pas le moins du monde son emprise sur les deux hommes.

\- Va-t'en !, hurla Timmy.

Cette fois-ci, sa mère se tourna vers lui, et il entendit les deux frères reprendre leur souffle en de grandes inspirations.

Et puis, la peau calcinée de la jeune femme disparut. Elle était de nouveau sa maman, et non plus cette créature horrible qui se tenait devant lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle sourit tendrement à son fils, avant de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Merci...

Elle disparut ensuite dans une belle et pure lumière blanche. Peut-être que les anges existaient, finalement, et que c'étaient eux qui étaient venus la chercher pour l'emmener au paradis. Parce que s'il y avait une chose, et une seule, dont Timmy était sûr, c'était qu'elle méritait d'y aller. Plus que toutes les personnes du monde.

Il arrêta alors de penser, et il se jeta dans les bras de Dean pour, _enfin_ , pleurer. Pleurer pour sa mère, qui venait _encore_ de le quitter. Et de le laisser seul. Terriblement et complètement seul.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien d'avoir un aussi grand penchant pour le tragique, _vraiment_ tragique (ou pas) _..._ Dîtes-moi quand même ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, s'il-vous-plaît (par exemple, si vous trouvez que ça pourrait, et j'ai bien dit _pourrait_ , être un Happy End, au moins pour un des personnages) ! Bien sûr, votre avis peut être bon ou mauvais, les mauvais, tant qu'ils sont constructifs, ne me dérangent pas...**


End file.
